Preferible yo, que otro
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Para Shikadai, la forma de ayudar a su madre era haciendole ver y admitir lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, prefería mil veces abrirle los ojos él, a dejar que alguien más lo hiciera
**Adevertencia de tematicas fuertes, sexo y algo de inciesto indirecto... si leen, sabran a lo que me refiero. Posible, MUY probable OoC
**

 **aviso: "Este fic participa en el reto de Segunda generación de el foro "La academia de Konoha".**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Reto: Escribir un fic con uno de chicos de la nueva generación de Naruto, con la tematica de lo "prohibido" lo cual puede ir desde un tabú a un secreto.**

 **Para Tem, hay un PD para tí al final del fic... si llegas a leer esto :)**

* * *

 **Preferible yo, que otro**

Cuando alguien observa a Temari, encuentra una mujer fuerte, decidida, directa; una persona que no tiene miedo a exponer sus pensamientos ni deseos. Pero sobre todo, ve en ella una esposa fiel y compresiva; así como una madre disciplinada pero cariñosa… eso era lo que veían los ojos de terceros.

La verdad era que, el matrimonio de Temari lentamente se erosionaba desde su interior. Porque con todas las características y fortalezas que podría mostrar la mujer de Suna, ella era humana… y como toda persona, tenía necesidades; y una en particular le estaba costaba satisfacerla.

Aunque no lo mostrase, Temari era una mujer con un saludable apetito sexual, uno que complacía por mucho a su esposo: No era una maniaca que exigía hacerlo cada noche, pero tampoco era una que descuidaba dicho aspecto. Nunca fue una mujer de exigirle o pedirle de manera directa a Shikamaru que pasaran una noche de intimidad juntos, bastaba con un coqueteo y juego para provocarlo y conseguir lo que buscaba… cosa que con el pasar del tiempo, empezó a fluctuar.

Fuese la razón que fuese, Temari no terminaba de conseguir un momento para disfrutar y revivir esas noches de pasiones que ya cada vez se sentían más y más distantes, en ocasiones; hasta con un mes de separación la una de la otra. Sus coquetos y juegos cada vez surtían menos efectos en Shikamaru, y aunque podía exigirle o podría emplear otros métodos para conseguir su deseo… no era algo que le provocase ni satisficiera; no quería obligar a su esposo ni forzarlo, no era lo mismo… ya lo había intentado, y no disfrutó mucho del resultado.

Cada vez que Temari llegaba al punto de la exasperación, donde el deseo se convertía en frustración… ella se auto-complacía, masturbaba de manera silenciosa donde quisiera en su casa, recurriendo a sus recuerdos y fantasías para satisfacer sus anhelos. Sin embargo, y aunque en algunas ocasiones la llenaban, eran más las veces que quedaba insatisfecha que las que no, mucho más frustrada que antes. Y esto, era algo que su hijo sabía muy bien.

En más de una oportunidad, Shikadai, su primogénito y único hijo, un joven de diecisiete años; había encontrado, escuchado o sentido a su madre en aquel acto en varias partes de su casa: la sala, los pasillos, la cocina; cada lugar posible imaginable, probablemente reviviendo algún recuerdo apasionado.

Jamás la interrumpió, jamás se acercó a ella… Pero escuchar a la distancia, sentir un extraño sollozo que aparecía después del orgasmo era doloroso para el joven. Lo peor del caso… era que no podía hablar aquello con nadie: No tenía idea de cómo explicarle eso a su padre, mucho menos quería saber cómo reaccionaría este si supiera que su esposa se sentaba en el pasillo a masturbarse; no podía hablarlo con su madre pues la reacción que esta tendría sería bastante obvia… y hablarlo con tercero estaba fuera de lugar. Era un lacerante secreto que guardaba el Nara.

Aquella noche, Shikadai llegó a casa de sus padres y en la entrada solo encontró las sandalias de su madre… se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando un escalofrió lo invadió. Lento y sigiloso, se desplazó por la casa buscando a su madre, quería encontrarla en cualquier actividad… pero no lo hizo. Con sumo cuidado se desplazó hasta la habitación de sus padres, tragó grueso. Podía escuchar el respirar agitado de su madre, sus gemidos de placer que ni siquiera intentaba disimular.

Para Shikadai, aquello no podía continuar, sabía muy bien que masturbarse no era nada del otro mundo, era algo sano; ni que él fuese ajeno a ello. Pero en el caso de su madre ya se salía de control, y era algo que el hijo sabía, estaba llegando al punto de una adicción que podría llevar a su autodestrucción, a buscar; siendo esta la dedicción de Shikadai.

Shikadai colocó de espaldas la puerta corrediza, arrodillándose contra esta; respiró profundo antes de llamarla ―Madre…― su voz hizo que desaparecieran los gemidos de placer que hicieron eco en la habitación un segundo atrás.

―¡¿Shi, Shikadai!? ―respondió Temari sorprendida, tapando instintivamente su desnudo cuerpo con el cobertor de su fotón.― ¡¿Que…?! ―cuestionaba la rubia, cuando su hijo la interrumpió.

―¿No deberías hablar esto con Shikamaru? ―expuso su hijo, siendo el silencio su respuesta.― Se lo que haces, te he visto y escuchado lo suficiente. ―una expresión de horror se marcó en Temari ante aquellas nefastas palabras―. Esto se está volviendo demasiado problemático madre, deberías…

―Esto no te incumbe ―escuchó el hilo de voz de su madre, molesta y… avergonzada.― Esto no tiene que ver contigo, Shikadai.

―Tiene mucho que ver conmigo, madre ―replicó este―. Soy tu hijo y me preocupo, he guardado tu secreto lo suficiente esperando que se solucionara. ―el chico suspiró, y seguidamente formó un sello con sus manos, cerrando sus ojos―. Espero esto te satisfaga.

Ante esas palabras, la furia invadió a la rubia. Podía, pero al mismo tiempo aborrecía imaginarse la connotación de esas palabras. Temari se levantó de golpe de su futón y con paso decidido avanzó a la puerta… pero no la pudo alcanzarla, su cuerpo se congeló a un par de pasos de esta.

«¿Que…?» se preguntaba Temari ante la familiar sensación, bajó la mirada para percatarse de que no se filtraba luz por debajo de la puerta, incluso la que se filtraba atravesó de la misma lentamente era consumida por una densa y obscura sombra. ―¿¡Shi, Shikadai, que crees que haces?!

«Lo siento madre ―abrió sus ojos, con el ceño fruncido―. Preferible yo, que otro»

La voz molesta y furiosa de Temari lentamente era cambiada por suaves gemidos que la rubia no había conseguido liberar hacía tiempo, sus piernas empezaron a tambalearse cuando sintió las sobras subían por estas, recorriendo con suavidad las curvas de sus largas extremidades, acariciando su piel como ella no podía hacerlo.

Temari calló de rodillas sobre suelo, para luego sentarse y abrir sus piernas de manera instintiva, su respiración se aceleraba mientras sentía las sombras subir "Detente, Shikadai…" eran las palabras que deseaba dejaran su labios, pero se ahogaban en un pensamiento. La sensación que le producía ese suave y gentil rose era demasiado para sus sentidos ya de por sí sensibles debido a su acto previo.

Mientras Temari luchaba por pedirle a su hijo que se detuviera… Este luchaba con la tentación de entrar y cogerse personalmente a su madre. A diferencia de otros Naras, Shikadai no necesitaba ver a su blanco para saber que superficie recorrían sus sombras, llegando al punto de casi sentir y visualizar lo que estas tocaban… y eso mismo era lo que tenía en frente suyo. La imagen de su madre, de sus piernas dibujándose lentamente mientras sus sombras alcanzaban la cadera, trepando con suavidad por el vientre desnudo, alcanzando los delineados y bien formados senos de Temari.

«Contrólate ―se dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza, buscando eliminar el sudor que bañaba su frente y las y fantasías que aparecían en su psique con cada segundo y cada gemido que podía escuchar de su progenitora. Sin mencionar que sentía una fuerte tensión en su pene―… contrólate»

Las sombras cubrieron los senos de Temari, dispersándose y reformándose una y otra vez, como un par de manos que jugaban con ellos, oprimiendo y liberándolos, moviendo de un lado a otro a sus pezones, haciendo que la rubia se revolcara de placer en suelo.

«Shikadai…» pensó con dolor ante la imagen que se formó en su mente, así como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Visualizarse con su hijo en la cama no se le hizo para nada difícil y la sola idea le produjo tanto asco como gusto― Shikadai… ―. No fue más que un suave hilo de voz el llamado de Temari, uno que se sintió como un grito de agonía para su hijo quien canceló su técnica en acto reflejo.

Ambos estaban jadeando, separados por una simple puerta corrediza que no era capaz de ocultar el pesar del otro.

―Ti, tienes razón, Shikadai. ―escuchó decir a su madre―. Tengo, tengo que hablar seriamente con Shikamaru acerca de mi problema. Pero…

Un terrible escalofrió invadió al joven con esa última palabra, sabía a la perfección su significado. Trago grueso, se levantó y paró frente a la puerta de la habitación, respiró profundo antes de deslizarla, revelando a Temari, aún en el suelo, con sus piernas abiertas y cuerpo desnudo y una mirada llena de vergüenza en sus ojos.

No eran necesarias palabras, con solo un vistazo a los ojos del otro se entendía a la perfección los pensamientos ajenos. Apartaron sus miradas por un segundo para luego encontrarse de nuevo. Shikadai tragó grueso, dio un paso adentro de la habitación de sus padres, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 **«Preferible yo, que otro»**

* * *

 **Quería hacer un darkfic, pero siento que esto también es lo bastante fuerte como para que entre en la categoría de "prohibido". Espero que le hallan gustado, como siempre, esperare sus reviews :)**

 **P.D: sé que aún te debo los dos capítulos más de tu fic Tem, pero aquí tienes una pequeña antesala de lo que tengo planeado para esas dos futuras escenas :)**


End file.
